


Surprise, Surprise.

by LordStormy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Baby, Brief mention of abortion, F/M, Family Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rating Might Change, Unplanned Pregnancy, happy feelings, post chroma conclave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStormy/pseuds/LordStormy
Summary: Tired, ill and close to Whitestone, Vex'ahlia strugges to come to terms with the fact that everything is about to change even more than it already has.





	1. Morning was not her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there critters, this is my first fic for this fandom and the first one I've written in years. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments. I'm stormysays on Tumblr :)

Vex’halia wrapped her blanket around her, laying down next to Trinket. Everyone was exhausted after this latest fight, but Vex didn’t even have the energy left to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. As she snuggled close to the snoring bear, a gentle hand on her shoulder and a quiet “Hey, Stubby.” pulled her back to the brink of wakefulness.

  
“Hey.” she blinks at him, shuffling over a bit to make room for her twin. He sat, pulling her close. Surveying the camp through  lidded eyes, she saw Percy taking watch, Scanlan, Pike, Grog and Keyleth sprawled or curled up closer to the fire. She leaned into her brother’s arms, humming softly. Before he could say much else, she’d drifted off.

The mornings lately had not been kind to Vex. She bolted upright, her stomach rolling. Percy was behind her, and she could see Vax’s eyes fall to her as she moved, trying her best not to disturb her ...lover? Boyfriend? She didn’t really know what to call Percy anymore. Trinket groaned at the movement, though a quick “Shh darling go back to sleep.” was all the assurance the bear needed to settle back down.

She darted towards the area of the trees designated as the privy before losing what was left of her dinner. She was on her knees, one hand making sure her braid was out of the way as the other held her up.Vex groaned, startling when she felt a gentle hand take her braid from hers, another hand on the small of her back.

After her stomach was emptied, Vex leaned back into whoever was behind her, finding Pike’s shoulder with the back of her head. “Thank you darling,” She murmurs, before shaking herself out a bit and moving to stand. A firm hand on her shoulder brings her back to focus on her friend, who had a doe eyed concerned look.

“Vex, are you okay? You haven’t been sick before this, have you? Could it be something you ate last night? I didn’t have any of the…”  
  
“I’m sure it was the mushrooms darling. Nothing to worry about. I was the only one who had them. I’m feeling better already, see?” Vex replied quickly, though when the look continued, she added, “I promise I’ll let you have a look at me if I’m not feeling better once we’re back at whitestone. Kiki’s rested up so we should be able to get there quickly.”  
  
Giving Vex a sidelong look, Pike nodded before retreating to camp, leaving Vex to kick dirt over the remains of last night’s dinner.

 _Was it even the mushrooms? I guess I started feeling sick after dinner._ She thought as she followed Pike, _It’s worth getting Pike to take a look at me if I’m not feeling better later._

By the time she returned, camp had been mostly packed up, so Vex began packing up her bedding, the only thing that made it out of her bag last night. Vax gave her a once-over that he didn’t think she saw, but he didn’t press her. Grog and Scanlan were egging each other on, and Keyleth and Percy were looking for a tree that would suit their needs.

Using what was left of their time on the road before returning to Whitestone and their nice warm beds and fresh food, Vex brushed her fingers through Trinket’s exposed fur. The bear managed to lick her across the face, and she almost managed to hide the gag that followed.

Tree acquired, Vex allowed Percy to lead her by one hand, Trinket following close behind the pair as they darted through the sun tree, back to their home.


	2. The Bath Wasn't Her Friend Either.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have some girl time and Vex is a little too tired.

The day passed in a blur. As soon as they got back they had to fill Whitestone’s council in on how the hunt went, and that the dragon trees left by the Chroma Conclave would no longer pose a threat to the town. After food, congratulations, planning, and some small talk with Cassandra, Vox Machina were left to their own devices. Scanlan and Grog went to see how the houses with “lady favours” were doing, Keyleth to the Sun Tree to visit, Percy with Cassandra, and Vax to the new temple of the Raven Queen. Vex tried to take Trinket for a walk, where Pike found her. “Vex! Hi!” the cleric called as she rushed towards her friend. “Are you feeling any better?

Vex, still a bit pale, nodded. “Thank you, Pike. I think it was just the mushrooms. I wasn't feeling well last night either darling, but I'm feeling alright now. Just a bit tired.”

Pike thought for a moment before shrugging. “Let me know if it happens again. I might have something that will help.” 

Vex stretched her arms upwards, rising to her toes before looking at Pike again. “It's been a while since we've been in town. Shall we go get Keyleth and see about a proper bath? I feel like I haven't been clean in years.”

Pikes face lit up. “Ooh, a bath sounds nice!” 

Followed by a grumbling Trinket, Pike and Vex made their way down from Whitestone Castle to the Sun Tree.They found Keyleth sitting at the base of the tree, her eyes closed as she spoke, pausing to listen before telling her friend about the dragonleaf trees they’d fought the day before. Vex grinned, sending Trinket to lick Keyleth to get her attention. The druid looked up startled, before returning her friend’s grin and saying goodbye to the tree.

“What’s up? Is something going on?” She asked, straightening the circlet as she jogged over. 

“No darling, nothing’s the matter. We’re going for a bath. Care to join us? We need a long soak after yesterday.”

Receiving confirmation from their druid friend, the girls and Trinket started their way back up to the castle, stopping by their rooms to get fresh clothes and other personal hygiene items before going down to the baths.They left Trinket outside the door, instructing him not to let anyone in, including Uncle Vax, no matter how much chocolate he was promised. With a disgruntled sigh, Vex heard the bear lie down in front of the door as she closed it with a quick “I love you Trinket!” 

The wash was a welcome one, and after the grime and blood and dirt had been washed off them, the girls relaxed in the big pool. Pike floated around, kicking softly every once in a while, Keyleth told them about what the sun tree had to report, which wasn’t much be they’re very good at pep talks. Vex relaxed with her elbows propped on the rocky edge of the pool, her head tilted back and eyes closed… 

At least she did until she gasped, coughing as Keyleth hauled her up on the edge of the water and Pike had her hands out. Both girls had a worried expression on their faces, supporting Vex as she caught her breath and stopped choking on the water. Pike’s glowing hands were on her shoulders, and she felt the familiar warm feeling as the healing energy burned the remains of the water from her lungs, racing through her body. The nausea she didn’t realise she’d been feeling eased, though she was still a bit sleepy. She yawned, blinking at Pike and Keyleth. “Thank you dar…”

“Vex! You nearly drowned!” Keyleth exclaimed, bouncing in the water in frustration, “One minute you were listening to me and the next you were just… under the water!” She looked as if she were going to continue, but she was stopped by Pike’s hand on her arm. The Cleric had a surprised look, reaching for Vex’s hand. She pulled back without touching her again.

“Vex… Have you, I mean” Pike started, flustered before steeling herself and pushing ahead, “…Oh I’m just going to say it! Are you and Percy being safe when you have sex?”

Vex’halia blinked, looking off to the side with a pink tinge to her cheeks and the tips of her pointed ears. “Pike dear, of course we have! I mean there might have been a slip or two, but that happens to everyone… What’s bringing this on, darling?”

“Vex,” Pike began, trying to hide her grin, just in case the news wasn’t welcome, “Vex, you’re pregnant.”


	3. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex reacts to Pike's news and Pike and Keyleth plan.

At Pike’s comment, Vex visibly paled. “What are you talking about? There’s no way. That's not true, Pike. That's not...” Her feet scrabbled on the rough stones as she got out of the water, drying herself off as quickly as she could before pulling her clothing on, one piece at a time. “I’m sorry Pike, you’re wrong.” the ranger asserted as she finished dressing. Trinket gave a startled noise as Vex pulled herself onto his back, her hair still a tangled wet mess.

“Let’s go for a walk, buddy.” she murmured in his ear, urging him on. The bear, happy to be let off guard duty and to go out, began trotting along with his ranger on his back. The servants and residents of whitestone’s castle were eager to move out of the lumbering animal’s way, allowing him a quick escape.

They went down the path towards town, but Vex urged her companion onto a beaten path towards the woods. _The woods are home_ , she thought as she urged the bear into a trot, _they are safe_. She could think there and not worry about Pike’s strange claims or falling asleep in the bath or the sinking feeling she’d had for a few days. Trinket’s motions were soothing, and Vex buried her face in his exposed fur as they continued deeper into the woods. When she knew she was far enough away to hopefully not be bothered by her brother or anyone else in the party, Vex had Trinket stop under a rather large tree. It was nowhere near as large as the sun tree, but it would do as a place to rest.

The ranger slid off the bear’s back, wincing at muscles sore from riding the back of a galloping bear and cramps in her back from the odd position she’d been in to ride the bear without his armor. She stretched her legs and back, sighing when the small cramps stopped. “Oh buddy,” she murmured, fiddling with her Raven’s Slumber necklace. “Pike can’t be right, can she? I mean, I’ve had the teas, and the herbs, they’ve always worked in the past. Maybe she’s mistaken? I could have picked something up somewhere, or been cursed. That’s probably what’s happened.” She slid down the tree trunk landing hard on her ass leaning her head against the rough bark. Her cheeks were flushed and as the queasy feeling from before returned, she covered her nose and mouth with one hand, her other arm resting across her upset belly.

Trinket gave a worried groan, stomping over and pushing his snout under her hand. He plunked down, resting his head gently on her lower body and huffing until she started petting him. His closeness and warmth were calming, and her still rushed breathing began to slow to a normal pace. She sighed and obliged her bear, leaning her head forward. “There… There are herbs I could take, if Pike is right. Nobody would have to know. This could all be over, nobody would have to know. *Percy* wouldn’t have to know.” The ranger shook her head, “But if she’s right, he is the Lord of Whitestone. He needs an heir. And you’d be a big brother.” That afterthought made her giggle a bit, shaking her head and using her free hand to brush the loose hair from her face, “You’d be the best big brother there is, wouldn’t you buddy?” Trinket gave a happy groan, though Vex wasn’t sure if the groan was from the ear scratches he was receiving or the topic of conversation. “I don’t know though, Trinket. This… I’ve never really thought about it before.” A long pause followed, Vex working on calming her breathing and running her fingers through her bear’s fur.

“Why don’t we stay here for a bit, dear. It’s nice. The trees and the wind…” She rolled her hips, adjusting her position, “Though I’d rather lean against you than the tree. It’s rather hard.”

With the suggestion and her lifting her hand off his head, Trinket shifted so Vex could lay against him. She curled into his fur, and after listening to the wildlife around them and the peaceful noises of leaves rustling in the wind, a stream not too far away moving against the rocks, Vex fell asleep once more.

Her dreams, though she wouldn’t remember them, revolved around a happy, smiling child whose ears had just a hint of a point. The child was running through a field, charging between her and a figure whose back was turned, but his white hair stood out against the blue jacket. Vex’s sleeping form began to relax, and a small smile formed through the night.

* * *

 

As Pike watched Vex flee the room, she sighed. “Maybe I could have done that differently…” She mused, hauling her small body out of the water. Keyleth shrugged. “If it were me, I’d want to know.” The druid replied, “I know your healing is a bit different than mine. Is there a way you could be wrong?”

“Maybe…” was Pike’s quiet reply. “We should probably go find the others. If Vex went out into the forest she probably forgot to get her bow.” A nod from the druid was the only reply as she got out of the water, quickly wrapping a towel around herself. Pike strode confidently to her clothes while drying her hair, not bothering (as usual) to cover herself until she was dry and dressed. “We shouldn’t tell the others that she ran, just that she and Trinket went for a walk.”

Keyleth shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not really our place to tell the others.” she admitted, drying and changing into her own clothes. “I can go Minxy and follow them if that would help.” she offered, “I can at least keep an eye on her.”  
  
“Good idea.” Pike agreed as the two picked up their bath things and Vex’s, “I can keep the boys distracted until she comes back. I think.” They deposited their belongings in Keyleth’s room, the druid grabbing her bag and staff before the two parted ways. Moments later, the gnome greeted the boys and Minxy slipped out the door, following Trinket’s scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! Hopefully I'll be back on track with this story now. :)


	4. Good Morning, Minxy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minxy and Vex go on an early morning stroll.

Minxy, after leaving the confines of Whitestone Castle, followed Trinket’s scent. Tracking, and stopping a few times to double check herself, it took her about an hour until she stumbled upon Vex’s clearing. Trinket, awake and watching huffed in recognition as he saw Minxy before returning to watch the trees. Vex was curled into a ball against her bear. Her light clothing was a bit cold and her skin was pink from the temperature, but she seemed to be okay. The druid shifted back to her half-elf form and pulled a blanket from the bag, placing it carefully over her friend. The ranger stirred and turned a bit at the new weight on her shoulders, but she snuggled into the blanket, hiding part of her face with it. 

Keyleth smiled at her accomplishment, setting out a blanket for herself to lay on and a water skin just in case it was needed before shifting back into Minxy, curling into Vex’s other side to provide more warmth. She couldn’t hear anything from her earring. They were pretty far out so the druid wasn’t too surprised. She kept her eye out for any danger until sleep claimed her too, her eyes slowly dipping closed. They made quite the picture, a half-elf ranger curled between a bear and a sabre-tooth tiger.

The night was peaceful.

* * *

 

Vex blinked, curling the blanket around herself. The morning air was chilly against the little skin that was exposed. Between the blanket that had appeared much to Vex’s confusion, Trinket, and… Minxy? Vex sat up a little, causing the tiger to grumble. “Of course you’re here…” she mumbled, slowly extracting herself from between the two large creatures. Seeing the bag near Minxy’s tail, the ranger took a swig from the water skin. She tilted her head back, feeling the wind catch on her loose tangled hair. She ran her fingers through the ends, but it was no use. Perhaps Vax would sort it out for her. Who was she kidding? Of course he would. He couldn’t let her out of his sight until her hair was just right.The sky was still dark, the sun slowly turning the sky pink and orange as it crested the mountains. 

Minxy stirred as Trinket flopped onto his side in his sleep, stretching her paws out. The muscles in her legs and paws flexed and she yawned as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Vex noticed the movement, giving her friend a little wave. The queasy feeling that had plagued her for the last week or so had returned and Vex was determined not to let it get the best of her this morning. Pike had already seen her sick and look where that had gotten her last night… Last night.

“Keyleth dear, you can turn back you know. I’m not mad.” The ranger yawned. Minxy stood, stretching out and yawning herself once more before shifting back into her half elf form. Keyleth gave an awkward wave, a smile on her face. 

“Morning Vex! I just… You left without a blanket or anything and I didn’t want you getting sick, and I know you haven’t been feeling well and…” Keyleth rambled, only stopping when her friend raised a hand. “It’s okay Keyleth. Thank you. I wasn’t thinking when I left…” Vex shook her head, running a hand over her face. “What do you say we head back to the castle? I haven’t had my coffee yet and I’m sure my brother is wondering where we are.”   
  
“Oh! Pike was going to take care of that! I don’t know what she was going to say, but it’s Pike so I’m sure everything will be fine. I mean, you like to sleep out here sometimes so it’s not surprising.”

Vex nodded. “Of course, dear. We should start back.” she said with a shrug, “Trinket darling, we’re going to see your uncle!”

Trinket’s ears perked up and he stood with a groan. He gave Vex a good sniffing from her ruby red nose to her boots. Satisfied that his Vex was okay, her sniffed around while the girls packed up Keyleth’s blankets and bag.

The walk back was quiet, Vex lost in thought and Keyleth watching her from the corner of the eye. She didn’t say anything when Vex brushed her hand over her belly, or when the druid caught the Ranger’s eyes lingering there for more than a moment.  


Vex’ahlia’s thoughts ran wild. She’d processed what Pike had said the night before, but now she had to think.  _ Am I pregnant? I mean, we were as careful as we could be but people make mistakes.  _ She ran a hand gently over her flat midsection, sighing quietly.  _ I guess if I am I won’t be this skinny for long. Sweet Sarenrae I’m going to get fat. That is, if Pike was right. Maybe I should ask Kiki to take a look, see if she can tell? Or stop at a healer before we go back to the castle?  _

This train of thought continued until Vex blinked, realizing they were already back at the castle. Keyleth gave her a small smile before heading inside herself, probably to find Vax. Vex’s first stop was the kitchens in search of her morning coffee. The servants, now used to Vox Machina’s… not always conventional ways, made no comment on her wild hair or still very pink skin. Warm beverage in hand, she called Trinket back to her side and made their way to her bedroom to clean up as best she could before the others woke up.


	5. How does knocking work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex spends a morning in her room before a knock at the door changes her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I've been gone so long. My health decided to go a bit downhill but things are starting to look up again. Enjoy!

Vex’ahlia watched the lanterns outside her window, rolling her wrists and slowly easing the morning stiffness from her joints. It had been nearly a week since the incident in the bath, and the ranger had managed to keep things as quiet as she could. She was still ill, but not as bad as the last few weeks, and she’d stopped falling asleep as easily as before. The boys of Vox Machina didn’t seem to notice much, but Vex couldn’t help but see Pike or Keyleth watching her when they were out, or checking up on her when she retired to her rooms to study or take a break from the bustle of life at Whitestone.

There hadn’t been much for the group of adventurers to do as of late, with the Chroma Conclave finished and no new evil yet to appear. Percy was working on his inventions and helping Cassandra run whitestone. Pike spent most of her time working in the temple of Sarenrae she’d constructed. Keyleth helped the farmers renew the land from the time it was affected by the blight the Briarwoods brought. Scanlan and Grog spent most of their time together, visiting the ladies or helping out around town… and by that they meant Grog helped people by lifting heavy things while Scanlan cheered him on. Vex and Vax were the two who seemed not to have much to do. Occasionally the Raven Queen would call on her champion to complete a task, but Vex… Vex had a lot of time to think.

She pulled her underclothes, a light shirt and a pair of loose pants on, making a bit of a face. Even with not being able to keep as much food down as she’d like, it seemed like she was managing to gain a bit of weight.

Noting the time by how the sun began to peak over the mountains surrounding the city, Vex picked up one of her books and plunked herself down beside Trinket. The bear grunted but didn’t quite wake up, and the ranger leafed through the book, not truly reading it. It was from the library, discussing the creatures found in the forest nearby. Vex knew most of them, but it never hurt to learn. She leaned her head back into Trinket’s fur, closing her eyes for a moment while her hand drifted towards her belly.

It wasn’t something Vex let herself think about much, but she knew that time was coming to an end. Pike had been right. Much to her initial dismay, there was no other conclusion. Pike had seen it while healing her, and Vex trusted the cleric with her life. She didn’t quite know what to do. How to tell Vax, or Percy, or to begin preparing. She’d always looked out for herself, Trinket, and Vax. In the last few years Pike, Grog, Scanlan, Keyleth, and a few others had made their way into her heart. But this… A _child_? Vex had thought over her options after her walk with Minxy, and could bring herself only to one conclusion.

There was a knock at the door, and Vex didn’t have time to adjust her position as Keyleth poked her head through the now opened door. Keyleth gave her a once over, noting with a quick smile that did not go unnoticed by Vex where the ranger’s hand was resting. That was quickly rectified, as she sat up with a groan.

“So… um breakfast is ready, and there’s a thing near Westruun we should probably look at. That is if you’re up to it." Keyleth paused for a quick breath, tilting her head as she asked softly "...Are you feeling any better?”

“Keyleth dear, we’ve talked about knocking. You need to wait until someone answers before coming in.” Keyleth’s cheeks tinged pink with the small scolding, “But yes, I am feeling much better. Let me pack my bag and I’ll be down.”  
  
“Oh. Sorry! Well, we’ll be downstairs. Zahra and Kash got here this mornign so they’ll be coming too. Just be careful, okay?” And with that, the druid bounced off, vex assumed to wake the rest of the party. Seeing as she’d woken up alone, Percy must have slept in his workshop again.

“Come on buddy, let’s get ready then go get breakfast.” she urged the bear, ruffling the fur on his belly. He groaned, beginning to truly wake up. They both got up from the ground, Trinket leaving the room in search of food, and Vex packing her bag and changing into travel clothes. As she pulled her armor on, she frowned a bit as the shape it was last time she wore it didn’t quite fit her now. After a few minutes, the leather molded to her shape. She wasn’t showing by any means, but she took it as a sign that it wouldn’t be long.

She slung the bag over her shoulders, Fenthras and her quiver joining it quickly. Taking a moment to take a deep breath Vex opened the door. Rather than going to the hall right away, she took a detour to Percy’s workshop. Sure enough, she could hear the telltale noises of his tinkering.

“Percival darling, I’m coming in.” She called, opening the door gently. The gunslinger looked up from his work, blinking a few times to let his vision adjust. Much to the ranger’s delight, she could see he was working on a new arrow for her. “Has Keyleth been in to see you?”

“No, I’m afraid.” Percy carefully set down the black powder he was preparing before standing. He looked Vex over. “Are we going somewhere?”  
  
“After you eat. Keyleth said someone in Westruun sent for us.” She cocked a hip and smirked. “Gather your things dear. I hope you weren’t up all night?”   
  
“No, no. I got some sleep.” He pointed to the rumpled bed kept in the room for such occasions, moving around to gather his things.

“Good. Let’s eat.” Vex’s belly gurgled, and the pointed tips of her ears tinged pink.  
  
“Of course dear. Lead the way.” 


End file.
